kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Erde
Erde is a young woman who went with Hunter and their friends on his first journey. Appearance Erde is a young woman with medium length hair with two red bangs on the front and has a pony tail and has black eyes. She wears what looks like an Earthbender uniform and is always bare footed. Personality Erde has a tough girl attitude and gets upset real easily. However, she is also quite sweet and prefurs to be more feminine. She cares about her friends and would do anything to protect them. She hates it when people say she's not at all feminine. Story Erde lived with her parents and visited her uncle, Toza, at the pro bending arena a lot. Then, Bolin and Mako came along and Erde was smitten with him. However, Bolin was a better Earthbender than she was and thought being good at Earthbending wouldn't be good enough. So she decides to more feminine to impress him. However, Bolin said that he liked her more as friend than his girlfriend. this made Erde believe she's not feminine enough to be with him. As a result, she came to like pro bending less and less. Sometime later, she met Master Kairi (before she was made Queen of Destiny Island) who saw potential in Erde preformed the Bequeathing on her. When her Keyblade appeared, Kairi took Erde to the Land of Departure to learn to master her Keyblade much to the displeasure of Toza who wanted her to become a pro bender. At some point after arriving, she met and became friends with Strom and Himmel. Kingdom Hearts: Eternity Erde had been training with the Keyblade for some years when Hunter arrives. When King Sora came and gave Hunter his first mission, she, Strom, and Himmel come with him. In Paradigm City, Erde confines in Dorothy that she fears she might never find the one she loves because of strength. Dorothy tells her that she should just tell them how she feels. More to come soon. Powers and Abilities * Earthbending: Just like her uncle, Erde is an Earthbender. She was trained to use it by Toza. She can control many forms of earth, such as rocks, boulders, and even dirt. ** Metalbending: Learning from a manual she brought with her from her father, Erde can bend metal. * Swordsmanship: Since coming to the Land of Departure, she learned swordsmanship from Master Riku. She can hold her own in a sword fight. * Hand-to-hand combat: Even without her Keyblade or Earthbending, Erde is an able fighter in the Land of Depature. * Keyblade wielding: Erde has the power to wield the Keyblade since Kairi performed the Bequeathing on her. * Super strength: After years of training with her uncle Toza and in the Land of Departure, Erde is very strong that she can left very heavy objects, take down her opponents with ease, and can even punch a hole through concrete. Relationships Toza Toza is Erde's uncle. He trained her on Earthbending. However, when Erde gained the Keyblade, Toza was crossed with her as he wanted her to become a pro bender just like he was. The truth was, she was disappointed in her uncle for giving up pro bending in he prime and was training Bolin and Mako. But she eventually got over it and wishes to make emends with him. Bolin Erde had a small crush on Bolin when they met. However, Bolin rejected her. At this, she thought it was because she wasn't feminine enough to be with him as more than a friend. But Bolin only rejected her because he knew she was destined for greater things. Hunter When Hunter came to the Land of Departure, Erde fell for him. They even dated. But after a while, she began seeing him as more than a little brother than a boyfriend. But she still cares for him. Strom At first, Erde fell for him. But Strom couldn't return the feeling because he was homosexual. But she still cares for him as a friend. Himmel At first, Erde fell for him. But Himmel couldn't return the feeling do to his harden feelings he had for women. But she still cares for him as a friend. Yuki Villiers Erde is close friends with Yuki and cared for her as if she were her sister. Erde's parents Erde was very close to her parents. Not much else is known about them other then Erde's father was an Earthbender and a Metalbender who works for the Metalbending Police Force while her mother is a receptionist at their headquarters. Stats Them song: Paparazzi by Lady Gaga Favorite color: Green Favorite subject(s): Physical Education, Classic Literature, Art, and Home Economics Least favorite subject(s): History, Math, and Strategic Planning Favorite food: Roast duck, strawberries, and Varri-cakes Least favorite food: Anything spicy Favorite sport: Pro Bending and women's soccer Hobbies: Pro Bending, listening to music, swimming, cooking, knitting and sewing, anything else that seems feminine Prized possession: Blind: A Manuel for Metalbeding for Just About Any Earthbender as described by Toph Beifong and written by Sokka (a book she got from her father) Dream: To be more feminine and find her true love Nightmare: To be remembered as masculine Trivia *Erde's relationship with Hunter is similar to Riku's relationship with Sora. *During her time in the Land of Departure, Erde dated four boys (including Hunter). *Her character is similar to Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters